dividegamefandomcom-20200215-history
Regions
The world of the Divide contains three major regions - Altia, Beia, and the Divide itself. Altia is the kingdom of floating islands in the sky, Beia is the sprawling underground kingdom, and the Divide encompasses the entire surface of world and the various tribes that survive in its wastelands. Altia Altia is the kingdom of the sky. Its entire kingdom is spread out across multiple floating islands, with a central island holding Altia's capital city. Its theme combines high fantasy with limited amounts of technology. Its government structure is a parliamentary monarchy run by a council appointed by the Queen and ministers elected by citizens. Altia is known for providing foreign aid to tribes in the Divide, and values diplomacy over military action. With its focus on education, culture, and social equality, Altia is the easiest region for new players to start out in. Its native races are the Ancients, Primals, and Winged. Its major districts are the Veiled City, the Mistways, and the Outer Islands. The trading center is the Oenwood Markets. The region's Sanctuary is the Altar of Life located within the Haven Cathedral. Beia Beia is the kingdom of the deep. It is located deep underground and organized into different layers connected by electronic lifts, with a single fortified entrance between it and the Divide. Technology is the ultimate power in Beia, with even magic harnessed through tech tools. It has a nepotistic monarchy ruled by King Zaeon but most of its governing is done by private corporations and the many gangs roaming Beian streets. Much of Beia's conflict is focused on defending against intruders from the Divide. The corrupt and merciless underbelly of Beia makes it a harder region for new players, but at least there's some infrastructure. Its native races are the Ancients, Primals, and Rockeaters. It is separated into the Top Layer, Middle Layer, Bottom Layer, and Excavation Layer. The trading center is the Exchange. Its Sanctuary is the Crystal Pools. Divide The Divide is the entire surface of the world. It is comprised of a wide variety of terrain including beaches, plains, steppes, and even jungles. Due to the events of the First War, much of the Divide is tainted with magical and chemical toxins, leaving it barren and inhospitable. Referred to as no man's land, the Divide is inhabited by tribal villages spread out thinly across its land. Due to its post-apocalyptic state and the lack of resources, this region is highly discouraged for new players. Its native races are the Ancients, the Primals, the Twisted, and the Tidefolk. It is separated into many individual areas including racial tribes, the Quarry, the Foundry, and Brightscale Coast. Its trading center is the Rada Trading Post. The region's sanctuary is the Oasis near the Siloi tribe's camp. Foreign Worlds Altia regularly does interstellar business with foreign kingdoms. Due to its own lack of space transport ability, it mostly deals with visitors but occasionally hire third party transport to visit other planets. As Altia's development increases, so does its business activities with other worlds. Its labs are busy prototyping their own spacecraft and testing the limits of portal magic. With the player's help, perhaps Altia can some day open up new frontiers of exploration in space. Category:Overviews